<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] For the Longest Time by Literarion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998553">[Podfic] For the Longest Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion'>Literarion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Rimming, Safewords, Service Switch, Switching, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You…” Aziraphale sounded baffled, and suddenly quite sober. “You liked that? But, my dear, you said it was torturous. ‘Six thousand years of torture,’ as I recall.”<br/>“Yeah. Yeah, but the anticipation, and the yearning, and…and how every moment with you was so maddeningly intense, and…”<br/>And what else could Crowley say? How could he expect Aziraphale to understand that after six thousand years of torture he’d actually got a bit used to it? That he’d felt like a band strained further and further, and now he found himself permanently stretched, flopping about with too much slack and no way to hold on to what he’d been reaching towards for so long?</p><p>(Crowley kind of misses the pining when it's gone. Aziraphale comes up with a solution.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] For the Longest Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543285">For the Longest Time</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingred1/pseuds/darlingred1">darlingred1</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Music: <a href="https://filmmusic.io/song/4681-try-to-fix-it">Try to fix it, by Sascha Schulz</a> (<a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/">CC-BY 4.0</a>)</p><p>Huge thanks, as always, to <a href="https://green-grin.tumblr.com/">Grin</a>, for the beta, and also the stunning cover art! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>This pod has taken ages to edit, but you don't often come across a story that is three hours long without any chapters or sensible breaks, so ... have three hours of straight up porn :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>
<h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/For-the-Longest-Time-eicomr">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1>
<h2>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/for-the-longest-time">Download from archive.org</a>
</h2><p><iframe></iframe> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>